Getting To Know Each Other A Little Too Well
by SmartOotori
Summary: She smiled at me, her hazel eyes shining with happiness. That's when I knew that I had to get to know her, I had to know her name. And practically stalking her was the right thing to do. KyouyaOC
1. Chapter 1

**Getting To Know Each Other  
(A Little Too Well)**

**Chapter 1**

"MON AMI!!"

I twitched as the blond idiot I call my best friend burst in the room unexpectedly. I sighed and adjusted my glasses, letting off a glare from the light to hide my own glare at the dim-witted blond.

"What do you want, Tamaki?" He started to jump up and down in excitement as he rapidly told me what happened with his 3rd year anniversary date with a certain brunette named Fujioka Haruhi.

"I'm sure that it was exciting, Tamaki but can't you see that I'm currently studying for my test tomorrow?" That put a stop to the unnecessary chatter and soon, he started growing mushrooms on my white couch. I rubbed my temples as I continued to watch him grow mushrooms.

"I'll call Haruhi to tell her that you had fun on your date." He sprung back to life, leaving no traces of the mushrooms on my couch and disbelievingly stared at me.

"You will do no such thing! I'll tell her myself!" Tamaki ran out of my room, but not without greeting my older sister, Fuyumi who was walking to my room, and left the Ootori mansion. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. "What a troublesome idiot…"

"Kyouya-san?" I looked at the door to see nee-san with my 1-year-old nephew, Shin. She walked in and sat on the couch Tamaki was previously growing mushrooms on and gave her son to me. I gently gripped his waist and started to bounce him on my knee, making him laugh in happiness. "You really are his favorite uncle. Yuuichi-nii and Akito never bothered with him."

"I have time. And it seems that Shin is a social boy. He'll grow up to be a fine man." Fuyumi-nee smiled and ruffled my hair. "You should tone down the vocabulary. You already sound like an old man." I chuckled and gave Shin back to his mother. "Thank you for visiting but is it ok if I study? I have a test tomorrow."

Fuyumi-nee gasped and stood up. "I'm sorry, Kyouya-san, I'll leave now if you want." I raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to, it's been a while since I had company from family." My sister shook her head and adjusted her hold on Shin. "Your studies are important. If I knew that you have a test then I could've visited you another day." I sighed and carelessly waved my hand at her. "Do as you wish. I'll see you soon, nee-san." She smiled and once again, I am engulfed in silence.

I tried concentrating on my studies but ever since Tamaki's unexpected visit, I lost my concentration. I sighed in aggravation and stood up. I grabbed my coat, wallet and car keys. "Kyouya-sama, where are you going?" My trusted bodyguard, Tachibana, asked. "Out for a drive. Tell them I'll be back before dinner." Before he could respond, I walked to the garage and drove my black BMW out into the streets.

I drove aimlessly in the streets, just wondering when my concentration would return. I passed by Ouran Academy where I'm in my 3rd year of university.

As I drove, a quaint café piqued my interest. Normally I wouldn't even be interested in something as simple as a commoner's café but just for today, I had the urge to go through those arched doors.

I parked my car somewhere in the vicinity of the café walked to the door. I saw a sign at the front of the door saying, 'Welcome to Shiori Café!' I pushed the door open, also pushing a bell making it ring. I walked to the counter and ordered a cup of black coffee. "Y-yes sir!" I mentally scoffed at the girl who blushed and scrambled to get my order. _'I still have that effect on girls? No matter, it's not like it can give me merits.'_

I looked around and mentally noted that it's a café that lets people get away from their daily stress and relax with a hot cup of coffee. My onyx eyes stopped at a girl on a window seat. She had shoulder-length sandy brown hair with a fringe that was swept to the left side of her face. She was wearing a Lobelia Academy uniform, specifically to say the high school division. What kept my eyes on her was how she drank from her cup. She had both her hands around the cup and took little sips from it, as if it was blistering hot. I could see no steam coming out from the cup so I presume that it's cooled. She intrigued me so when I finally got my order, I sat on a table behind her. I let my coffee cool a bit and tried to find more things about the mysterious girl. When I could find nothing more than her habit, I sighed and slowly drank my coffee.

It was bitter but a good kind of bitter. When I finished, I threw out my cup and once again looked at the girl. She lifted her head and we locked eyes. Her hazel eyes pierced through me, as if she was staring right at my soul. She smiled, showing me her pearl white teeth. I broke my gaze and left the café. I slammed my car door close and drove away from that café and that girl.

I got home and angrily went to my room. I went back to my desk and tried to concentrate but her eyes and smile invaded my every thought.

"Kyouya-sama, dinner is ready." I glared at the maid. She got scared and scurried away from my room. I sighed and ran my hand through my black hair. I got the phone and dialed the number for the kitchen. "Hello, I'm having my dinner in my room and could you please make me a cup of black coffee?" When I heard a yes, I hung up and lay on my bed. I closed eyes and once again, her eyes and smile invaded my mind.

I swore to myself that I would forget about the girl and never come back to that café.

But…

It seems that almost on a daily basis, I found myself in Shiori Café, always seeing her in that same table, same smile on her face.

* * *

_** WAHH!! I couldn't take it anymore!! I had to put this up!! **_

_**Originally, I was going to put this up when I finished Host Princess, but I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to see if people will like it!! **_

_**Ugh...Life hates me...**_

_**REVIEW PLEASEE!!! I wanna see if people will like this ^^**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Me no ownie OHSHC**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Getting To Know Each Other  
(A Little Too Well)**

**Chapter 2**

It's been two weeks since Ootori Kyouya has been practically stalking the girl. The Shadow King got frustrated as to not knowing anything about her so he finally decided to talk to her, at least know her name. He walked up to her with one of his host smiles tapped her shoulder. The girl turned around and smiled.

"Hey, I can't help but notice how you drink from your cup." She raised her eyebrow. "Is that supposed to be a pick-up line?" Kyouya chuckled. "No, I'm telling the truth. You drink exactly how my mother used to drink from her cup." She stared at him with her hazel eyes.

"Oh I'm forgetting my manners." The ex-host stuck out his hand. "My name's Kyo." She continued to stare at him. "Um, miss?"

"That's not your real name, is it?"

Kyouya was caught off guard. This girl did not know him yet she already knew that he was using something other than his real name. He chuckled and adjusted his glasses. "I supposed it's not. It's my nickname." The sandy-haired girl smiled and pointed at the seat across from her. "You can sit there, Kyo-san." He gave her a small smile and sat down. "By the way, my name's Matsu."

"That's not your real name, am I right, Matsu-san?" She chuckled. "Since you won't give me your real name, I'll give you my nickname. An eye for an eye." Kyouya nodded. "I suppose it's a good deal."

An awkward silence followed their conversation. Once again, Matsu grabbed her cup with both hands and took little sips. "I was telling the truth, Matsu-san." She smiled and put down her cup. "How so, Kyo-san?"

"My mother always was an interesting person. She would drink traditionally with both her hands, whether it's a western tea cup or just a glass of water." He stirred his coffee and looked at the swirl that was formed. "That's why when I saw you, you reminded me of her."

"Is your mother well?"

"She died when I was 11." Matsu gave a small gasp. "I'm sorry, it must've been hard losing your mother." Kyouya gave her a small smile. "Don't worry, I still have my father and siblings." The girl smiled and nodded. "Yes, it's a blessing to have at least your father and siblings with you."

"How about yours, Matsu-san? Are your family well?"

"My parents died when I was 4 and my twin siblings were 1." Kyouya was caught off guard yet again. She said that one simple sentence with a smile on her face. "Oh don't get me wrong," it was as if she read his mind. "I miss my parents and all but that's all in the past. I still have my twin siblings and my grandmother so I'm not alone."

Suddenly, her phone started singing Utada Hikaru's _First Love._ "Please excuse me, Kyo-san." Matsu answered her phone and started talking to whoever was on the other line.

"Grandma, I'm still here."

"But, you know that I always take this hour to stay here." She sighed. "Ok, I'll be home soon, tell him to wait." Matsu closed her phone and sighed once again. She looked at Kyouya and awkwardly smiled. "Sorry, Kyo-san. My grandmother wants me home early tonight. It seems that there's a guest waiting for me." Kyouya nodded, understanding the situation. She stood up and was about to leave when she turned around.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" She asked him in such an innocent way, with her eyes large and filled with expectations. Kyouya broke their eye contact and cleared his throat to try to hide his upcoming blush. "I'll try, Matsu-san." The said girl smiled brightly and waved goodbye. He watched her catch a taxi to wherever her destination is. _'Wait,'_ Kyouya thought. _'If she goes to Lobelia, doesn't that mean she's a daughter of a business tycoon?'_ He looked outside once again to stare at the road where Matsu rode the taxi. _'But she rode a taxi. I don't believe that an heiress would do something as petty as that.'_ He sighed and stood up. _'Dwelling on it won't give me a peace of mind. I might as well investigate more about her.' _

As soon as he got home and turned on his laptop, he smirked. _'Then again, it gets dull if I know everything about her.' _The Shadow King leaned back and closed his eyes. _'I will challenge myself: to try and find out more about "Matsu" with the use of _question and answer_.' _He chuckled and opened his notes from university.

"This will be a challenge indeed."

-----

"Grandma?" An old lady smiled at her eldest grandchild. "Matsu-chan, it seems that another suitor has come again." Matsu sighed. "You know, grandma, you should just say no to them. You know I'm not ready to get married. I want to graduate university first before that." Her grandmother just kept smiling at her. "Yes, I know dear but, this one is a cutie!" The girl sweat-dropped. _'Sometimes I think that my grandma isn't old but a teenager in disguise…'_

"Well, go get changed, Matsu-chan. You wouldn't want to keep that boy waiting, right?" Matsu nodded and went up to her room. She looked at her room and smiled. On her white cotton sheets lay her twin brother and sister. The older sister walked up to them and saw that they were looking through the photo album that they made. The page that was opened up was a family picture. Her parents had warm smiles on their faces while they each held one of the twins. A young Matsu stood in the middle of her parents with a huge grin. She grazed the picture and sadly smiled. _'I miss you, mother and father. I hope you continue watching over us.'_

Matsu went downstairs wearing a green sundress and white flats. Her shoulder-length hair was up in small French braid tied with a white ribbon at the end. The suitor at the bottom of the stairs blushed and smiled. "It's finally nice to see you, Kudo-san."

"Yes, it has been awhile, Kuronewa-san. Would you like to have dinner with me? It seems that I'm the only one left to eat." Kuronewa nodded. "Oh before I forget," he walked up to her and gave her a bouquet of roses. "Oh, thank you so much! I'll have them put in a vase immediately." A maid walked up to them and took the flowers from her lady. He then followed Matsu to the dining hall. As soon as they sat down, the maids entered with food in their hands. The head chef followed them and bowed in front of Matsu. "Kudo-sama, today's special is _Kingfish Fumè._ Its ingredients are fresh from France. We hope that you enjoy it."

"Thank you, it looks delicious indeed!" The head chef bowed and left with the maids in tow. "So, Kuronewa-san,"

"Kudo-san, it's ok if you call me Satoshi." Matsu smiled. "Then you may call me Matsuri."

"As I was saying, Satoshi-san, what has been happening in your family business?" All throughout dinner, the two just talked about their family businesses. This irritated Matsuri's suitor. "Matsuri-san!" Her eyes widened at his raised voice. "Please, can we not talk about our businesses? We're getting off the topic as to why I am here." She sighed and stood up. Matsuri walked up to him and smiled. "I'm sorry, Kuronewa Satoshi-san. I have no interest in being your girlfriend or fiancée." Kuronewa widened his eyes. "But…why?"

"You are a great person, I respect you for that but I'm not ready to go into a relationship with anyone, be it a boy or girl." She chuckled at his expression. "I'm sorry, the girl thing is a joke."

He shook the shock off him. "But there have been rumors that you've been dating for a long time!"

"Those rumors are false. I have never had a boyfriend since I was born, but there have been so many suitors that I lost count."

Kuronewa grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. "But…I love you… I had loved you since we were in grade school! Please!" Matsuri gracefully removed her hand from his grip and caressed his tear-streaked cheek. "Gomenasai, Satoshi-san. Please understand that we both have different views on each other. While you think of me as someone you love dearly, I think of you as a friend, nothing else." The boy frowned and looked down. "So there's no changing your mind…?" Matsuri shook her head.

"Then can we still be friends? It's the next best thing." The girl smiled and nodded. She gave him a tissue to wipe his tears. "Gomenasai. I hope you do not harbor hard feelings." Kuronewa weakly smiled. "No, that would be bad with my parents, right?"

Matsuri led Kuronewa to the door. "If you excuse me," he bowed but before he could leave, she kissed his cheek. "Thank you for telling me your true feelings." He blushed and got on his family's limo. He waved at her as the limo drove off. Matsuri sighed and closed the door.

"It's always the same…why can't they take the hint?" Her grandmother walked up to her and patted her shoulder. "Do not worry, honey. Once you find your love, they will stop. But since you decided to wait, they will keep coming." She sighed once again and went upstairs. Matsuri smiled to see her siblings yawning as they sat up and rubbed the sleep off their eyes. When they saw her, they ran up to her and tackled her to the ground. "Matsu-nee!!"

"Yuiko, Sojirou, come on, get off me." Matsuri said in between laughs. "But nee-san, you're squishy."

"I might be squishy but I'm still your sister. Now, off, off." Kudo Yuiko and Sojirou groaned as they got off her and ran to her bed. Their older sister sighed. "The two of you are in your final year of middle school yet you still act like 6-year-olds." The twins just grinned at her and waited for her to join them. She raised her eyebrow. "Don't you two have your own rooms?"

"But, it's been a while since we slept with you." Yuiko pointed out.

"Plus, we only see you during breakfast and dinner when we have school days and we only see you during dinner during weekends." Sojirou completed. Matsuri smiled and changed into her pajamas. "Fine, but just for tonight, ok?" They smiled and nodded. The twins lay on both sides while their older sister lay between them.

Soon the room was filled with light snores from the twins. But Matsuri couldn't sleep. She was about to stand up when the twins grasped her arms.

"Mama…"

"Papa…"

'_Of course, I was basically their parents as they grew up…'_ She lovingly smiled at them and lay back on the bed. She wrapped her arms on both of them and kept them close to her. "I'd die if both of you disappeared…" Matsuri whispered as she fell into deep slumber.

* * *

**_Hm... Bah, I don't care that I updated this too early, I wanted to see what people thought of this! :)_**

**_Well, I guess this is it, this is the beginning of their blossoming relationship _**

**_I was planning on making Matsu a commoner but there have been too many fics like that, that I think it's getting too old..._**

**_Anyway, hope you liked it! Remember, reviews make me feel all warm inside :D_**

**_DISCLAIMER: Me no ownie Ouran D:_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Getting To Know Each Other  
(A Little Too Well)**

**Chapter 3**

"So we meet again, Kyo-san," the Ootori chuckled as he sat across from her with a cup of black coffee. "Yes, it has been a while, 2 days?" The Kudo nodded as she took a sip from her cup. "I've been meaning to ask: what do you always order here?" Matsuri giggled and showed him her cup. "It's a cappuccino. I've always like the mix between coffee and chocolate." Kyouya chuckled.

"So shall we resume our activity 2 days ago?" She nodded and pondered on something. To explain what is currently happening:

_Flashback – 2 days ago_

"_Ah! You did come back!" Matsuri gave a big grin as Kyouya sat across from her. "Yes, it seems that I had free time." In reality, he canceled his previous appointments just to talk to her, in attempt to achieve the challenge he has placed upon himself. _

"_So, Kyo-san, what did you do after I left you alone yesterday?" She had to wait a few seconds due to the fact that he was drinking his coffee. "I just continued to drink my coffee in silence. Then I left to study for school the next day." _

"_Oh, really? Being a university student looks like a pretty hard thing to do." Kyouya shook his head. "If you're an organized person, then you'll have no problem once you enter university." She smiled and took a sip from her cup. _

"_Do you want to play a game, Matsu-san?" Matsuri widened her eyes and looked at the boy across from her. "Oh I don't mean that. What I mean is if you'd like to play '20 questions'?" She sighed. "That? Sure, I've been meaning to get to know you more, Kyo-san." She said with a smile. Kyouya blushed and slightly looked away. "You start, Matsu-san."_

"_Let's see…what is your favorite food?" He thought for a moment and said, "Anything that's not too sweet and bland." Matsuri smiled. "I thought so, you look like a person who doesn't like sweets." _

"_Then, what's your favorite flower?" Without any hesitation, she said, "lilies." He raised an eyebrow. "They just look so innocent. And that they have so many colors!" The shadow king chuckled. "I thought you'd like roses." She slightly twitched. "No offense, Kyo-san, I just think that roses are a bit overused. They just don't show the meanings of their kind anymore. Sure I think they're sweet and romantic but I think they should be only used a few times. It's kind of cheesy if roses are used every time. Lilies, on the other hand, I don't mind if they're overused. And they could also be mixed with different flowers to make a great bouquet." Matsuri smiled at the visual image she had in her head. She blushed when she saw Kyouya staring at her. "Ah, gomenasai! I just babbled on without any knowledge that you want to move on." He chuckled and took a sip from his cup. "Don't worry, it seems that you were enjoying yourself, I just couldn't bring myself to stop you and your cute babbling." She blushed harder at his comment and looked away. "So shall we continue?" Matsuri nodded and pondered on a different question. _

_This continued until it was time for Matsuri to go. "Will I be able to see you tomorrow?" Kyouya asked. "Gomenasai, it seems that my grandmother has planned something without my knowledge. I might not be able to see you in two days." He nodded and grasped her hand. "Well, then princess, I will see you soon enough." She blushed when he kissed her forehand. Her blush deepened when she heard a wolf-whistle somewhere in the café. "Y-yes, Kyo-san. I'll see you soon."_

_End of Flashback_

"Ok, Kyo-san, when's your birthday?"

"November 22." Matsuri smiled. "It seems that your birthday is a week before my twin siblings. They're born in November 29." Kyouya gave her a small smile. "So it seems." She then started some giggling at one realization. "What is it, Matsu-san?" She looked at him and started giggle uncontrollably. "I'm sorry, Kyo-san. It's seems that I have realized that your birthday is also the same day as 'Good Wives Day.'" Kyouya slightly blushed and cleared his throat. "Yes, it does look like it." He stopped talking until she had finally calmed down. "Gomenasai, Kyo-san, it's your turn."

"Since I do not know your birthday, I'll have the same question as well, Matsu-san."

"Of course, it's on August 18." Kyouya chuckled. "It's in a few weeks, am I right?" She nodded. "Would you like to come? To my party, I mean. It appears that my grandmother has arranged a party for me."

"Sumimasen, I have an appointment to attend that day. But will you be here on that day?" She shook her head. "I would have to be getting ready for my party, am I not?" He adjusted his glasses, letting the light glare off it. "Since when did you wear glasses?" Kyouya was caught off guard at her question. "Well…" He looked like he was thinking deeply, deeper than ever before. "It's ok if you can't remember." He looked up and saw her smile. "I can ask a different question." He was about to protest when she gave him a different question.

"What high school did you go to before?" He chuckled. "I used to go to Ouran Academy."

"Really??? Wow! You must've had a lot of money to enter it!" He mentally smacked himself. _'How could I forget? She thinks I'm a commoner.'_

"Well, Matsu-san, what year are you in?"

"I'm in my final year of high school. Next year I'm planning to attend a university in England." Before Kyouya could respond to the plans, his phone started singing Mozart Sonata. _'Great timing… not.' _

"Please excuse me, Matsu-san." He stood up and went outside to talk to the one on the other side of the line.

"_Mon ami!!" _His onyx eyes twitched at the voice. "Tamaki, what do you want…?"

"_Well, there's this carnival near Haruhi's house so I invited everyone along! You're the only one not here. Did you not read my messages?????" _Even through phone Tamaki could still put so many question marks. He looked at his phone and saw that the blond idiot was right. "Well, I was busy Tamaki."

"_But, Tachibana-san said that you were free today."_ He mentally cursed at himself. _'I forgot about Tachibana.'_

"Tamaki, I'm sorry to say that I won't be able to go. Something came up recently." The shadow king could hear his worried voice so he hung up. A second later, the phone rang again. "What now, Tamaki?" He asked as he rubbed his temples.

"_Wah!! Mommy's cranky!!" _He sighed. "I thought we finished the 'mommy-daddy' business?" He looked inside to see Matsu's hazel eyes staring off into space, making her look like a cute angel. He shook his head at the thought and tried to comprehend what his best friend was talking about.

"_-and right now the twins are here so you better hurry up!"_

"I said I'm not going to go, Tamaki. I have some important business to attend to." Once again he hung up and put his phone on silent. He walked back inside and sat down, making Matsuri return to reality. "So who was that?" She asked him.

"It was a friend of mine, asking if I wanted to go to the carnival with him."

"Oh yea, I heard that there was one near here. You can go if you want. It looks like I need to go home anyway." He shook his head. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go with me. We can continue playing the game while we're there." In truth, he didn't want her to go yet. Time flew by fast when they were talking that he felt that he hadn't had enough time with her. Matsuri smiled and shook her head. "Gomenasai, I still have to take care of my siblings." She stood up and bowed, making her sandy brown her cascade around her head. "Please forgive me." Kyouya held his hand up. "It's ok, Matsu-san. I should have presumed that you had other business to attend to." She straightened her back and smiled at him, showing him her pearly whites. "Well, I'll see you soon, Kyo-san?" The third son smirked and nodded. Matsuri grabbed her bag and left with a wave of her hand.

Kyouya slumped on his seat and let the blush that he's been holding spread around his face. He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Not only does she have that effect on me, she's doing it unintentionally…" He closed his eyes and soon the image of Matsuri's smiling face and bright hazel eyes appeared in his mind. The shadow king chuckled and stood up, throwing out his cup along the way.

"So far so good, I wonder how long this game will take…"

* * *

"Oh, Matsuri! You look absolutely stunning!!" The hazel eyed girl smiled and twirled around. "Do you really think so? Hikaru-kun just told me that I'll look great." She faced the mirror to see more about her dress. She was wearing a black off-shoulder dress with shiny blue designs around her torso. From waist down, the dress became poofy with a black tulle overlapping a blue fabric, giving the image of black and blue.

"Like I said, honey, you'll look great on your 18th birthday." Her grandmother walked up to her and patted her on the shoulders. "You look just like your mother when she was your age." The teen sadly smiled. "Thank you, grandma." The door opened to reveal her twin siblings. "Wow!! Nee-san you look great!!" Yuiko said as she caressed the dress with her hands. "It's so soft…" Matsuri chuckled as she patted her sister on her dark brown hair. Yuiko's matching eyes looked up at her sister. "Don't worry, you'll get a dress like this soon. I think Hitachiin-san is currently designing your dress for the party." Her dark brown eyes widened and started squealing. "Yay!!"

"You look great, nee-san." Sojirou said as he stood next to her. "Aw…this is a Kodak moment!!" Their grandmother squealed. Matsuri weakly smiled. "Sometimes I think you're a teenager in disguise…" But it does look like a Kodak moment. Matsuri was sitting with her back straight and Yuiko was sitting on the floor while putting her head on her sister's lap. Sojirou was standing behind his older sister with his hand on her shoulder. The eldest looked at the mirror and laughed. "It sure does look like a Kodak moment. Do you guys want to take a picture like this after the party?" Yuiko started rapidly nodding while Sojirou smiled.

"Well, let's leave your sister alone. She needs to change out of her party dress." Soon, Matsuri was left to her thoughts. She went to her closet and got out a pair of short shorts and a fit pink baby tee. She put her hair up into a messy bun and sat down in front of her black Sony Vaio laptop. She got out two folders out of her desk drawer and opened them to where the Kudo Corporation's files are.

"Let's see…the stocks went up to 3%. I guess it's good. And many companies have asked if the Kudo Corp. could export their things to many countries." She smiled and opened her stock accounts. "Hm…now that I think about it, the Ootori's have been active too." She saw their rise in the business world in the current month. "They've been busy exporting their new medicine…"

Suddenly, an image of Kyo-san giving her a small smile appeared in her mind. Matsuri widened her eyes and shook her head. _'Why did I think of Kyo-san at a time like this?'_ She smiled and started twirling her hair. _'Kyo-san is…interesting, in my perspective.'_ She thought as she flopped on her bed. The Kudo heiress closed her eyes and imagined his coal black hair and his intimidating yet charming onyx eyes. When she was about to imagine him smiling, she stopped. _'He never did give me one of his hearty smiles. It's as if he's hiding it from the world for only a few people could see.'_ For some reason, her heart started clenching painfully. She blushed and sat in front of the computer again. "Stupid Matsuri, we've just known each other for a few days- wait, I now remembered that I've seen him in the café for about 2 weeks before he talked to me…" She sighed and put her head on the desk.

"Kudo-sama, dinner time," a maid said as she opened the door. Matsuri abruptly sat up and faced the maid. "Y-yes, I'll be down in a minute." She stood up and followed the maid downstairs.

'_But when I first saw him, I thought he was charming…'_

_

* * *

_

**Grrr...I still haven't finished typing up chapter 6 but I wanted to put this up now!! **

**Dang, oh well, I'll finish 6 and 7 before putting up 5 then. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!! Remember, reviews are the food for this story and author XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran PERIOD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Getting To Know Each Other**

**(A Little Too Well)**

**Chapter 4**

"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no!" Matsuri sang as she slowly walked across the stage.

"You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, oh, oh." She walked past 5 girls who were singing. She closed her hazel eyes and sat on a bench. "It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love…"

"**AND CUT!"** Soon the whole room was filled with hands clapping. "Brava, Kudo-san!" A girl with blond hair and brown eyes said as she walked up to the smiling girl. "Thank you, Sawatari-san."

"But there's just something missing…" Matsuri tilted her head to show her that she was confused.

"You're missing the emotion that shows in the song." She widened her eyes. "Really? I thought I showed the emotion needed for the song." Sawatari shook her head. "It seems that you haven't even experienced this kind of feelings thus at some point when I listened to you sing, I could feel that it was very empty."

"Oh, I guess I didn't notice that." Some of the cast walked up to her, patting her on the back. "It's because you've been rejecting so many boys, Matsuri-san!"

"Yea, you're like an untouchable porcelain doll, placed in a glass case."

"I'm so jealous of you, Kudo-chan!"

Matsuri frowned and looked down. "But I don't like it, me rejecting their love for me. It always makes me feel guilty, but if I accepted their love, it'll just be one-sided and it won't last." The girls around her frowned but smiled again. "It seems that our main star is a white. There are not that many girls like her." Sawatari said as she patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll find him soon enough."

* * *

Ootori Kyouya tapped his fingers on the table, patiently waiting for someone in Shiori Café. _'I guess I was early…'_ He thought as he checked his watch. It read 3pm, the same time they would meet at the café. He sighed and took a sip of his flat white.

"Sorry I'm late." He gave her a small smile as she sat down across from him. "I had a rehearsal for a play I'm doing." She said. He nodded and put elbows on the table. "Shall we continue?" Matsuri smiled and nodded.

"Who's your favorite actor/actress?" Kyouya sighed. "Gomenasai, I do not know much about actors and actresses. It just seems like a waste of time to me." She nodded. "I guess you must be pretty busy to watch TV or movies." The shadow king chuckled. "If I found one that I like, I'll tell you."

"So Matsu-san, what's your play about?" The Kudo heiress blushed. "It's a play about Hercules. We're doing the Disney version because they said 'it's more romantic than the books.' And they said, no, they voted that I'll be the main female star Meg even though I'm not in the drama department."

"How'd you get the part then?"

"The Student Council nominated girls for each part and then the whole high school division vote on who would be best for the part. It seems that I got the most votes out of all of the nominees." She sighed and looked out the window. "Just because I'm popular doesn't mean I can do everything. The only thing I'm good at is archery and horseback riding." Kyouya raised his eyebrow. "You do archery?" The girl smiled and nodded. "I always liked the feeling of releasing an arrow. And when it hits the target, I just smile at my accomplishment."

"Well enough about me, what sports do you do, Kyo-san? I'm sure with a guy like you do at least one sport." Kyouya chuckled. "Actually, I'm not much of an athletic person but I do tennis when I need to vent my stress."

"Hm, that's an interesting sport. I tried it once but I guess I'm not cut out for ball sports." The hazel eyed girl said while slightly blushing. Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm. "What the-?"

"Nee-san! Quickly! There's something wrong with grandma!" All Matsuri could see was a sea of dark brown. "Calm down, Yui!" She faced Kyouya. "I'm so sorry, Kyo-san. It seems that something has happened to my grandmother." The eldest sister bowed and ran with her sister behind her. Kyouya just waved until he couldn't see her anymore. _'It seems like we're always interrupted by outside forces…'_ He rubbed his temples. "How troublesome…"

"Kudo Yuiko, what is the meaning of this?" The young girl cowered under her sister's intimidating glare. "N-n-nee-san, gomenasai! That was the only way I could get you out of the café!" Matsuri rubbed her temples. "But I actually thought that something happened to grandma! Never do that again, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, mom," Yuiko's eyes widened. "Gomenasai, nee-san! I didn't mean-" The sandy haired girl shook her head and sadly smiled. "It's ok, I don't mind. You know that I raised you since the two of you were 1. It was inevitable for you to call me 'mom.'" The door opened to reveal her twin brother. "Nee-san, grandma wants you in her study. She said something about 'be prepared' or something." She stood up and ruffled Sojirou's dark brown hair. "Hai, hai. Take care of your sis while I'm talking to grandma, k? And don't call for the maids too much, I raised the two of you to take care of yourselves, am I right?" They smiled and nodded.

"Yes, grandma?" She opened the door and saw her grandma looking through some pictures. "Matsuri, what is the meaning of this?" The girl walked up to her and gasped. "Grandma! You had me followed?" In front of her were pictures of her in Shiori Café talking to 'Kyo-san.' "No, Matsuri. The TWO of them took the photos." She turned around to see a pair of red-head twins. They were wearing matching red and black-checkered polo shirts and dark denim skinnies. They smirked and walked up to her. "Hello, Matsuri-chan!" They chorused. She sighed. "Hello, Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun. What are you two doing here?"

"Well," they wrapped their arms around her waist and squeezed her in-between them. "It's been a while since we talked to each other!"

"We just saw each other two days ago."

"But, we've been so lonely! Haruhi and Tono went to Paris for a vacation, Hunny and Mori are in America to train the army brats, and Kyouya has been busy with school and THINGS."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Nothing actually, we just wanted to see your adorable angry face!" Matsuri's grandmother chuckled. "It seems they're really your thorns, my dear rose." The twins pouted. "You're a meanie, Suzu-san." Matsuri pinched their arms, making them let go of their grasp around her waist. "Well, I'm a bit disappointed since my siblings interrupted my break." Hikaru elbowed her. "Correction: interrupted your DATE." The heiress blushed. "It was not a date, Hikaru-kun. It was merely a meeting between friends." Kaoru picked up the pictures from Kudo Suzu's desk. "It doesn't look like it, Matsu-chan. You look like you're enjoying yourself here." The girl grabbed the pictures from his hand. "You do not take pictures of people without permission! Just because I see Kyo-san almost everyday does not mean I am infatuated with him!"

The two red-head devils smirked. "But from your obvious blush and sudden outburst, it seems like you ARE infatuated with 'Kyo-san.'" She glared at them and left without saying anything. Suzu sighed. "I think you went a little too far, boys." Kaoru frowned. "I guess we did but we were trying to know how much she knows this 'Kyo-san.'"

"Who, in reality is Ootori Kyouya, the third son of Ootori Yoshio." Hikaru finished as he stood next to his brother. "Well, it seems that he also is infatuated with my granddaughter." The old lady coughed and closed her eyes. "I'm not going to last long so I at least want to see Matsuri happy." She looked at a picture in front of her. On the picture was a 3 year-old Matsuri in the arms of her brown haired, hazel eyed father. Standing next to them was a woman with brown eyes and sandy brown hair. "Matsuri was always a happy-go-lucky girl but ever since her parents died, she tried telling everyone that it was her fault that they died and also tried to take the role as her siblings' caretaker.

"Physically, she was too young to take care of them but mentally, she already understood everything that was happening around her." The twins looked at each other and sighed. "Looks like we have to apologize, right Hikaru?" The older twin nodded. "We'll see you later, Suzu-san."

"We'll bring the dresses sometime next week. It seems that our mother's been busy with the Italy fashion show." The elderly smiled as she started brushing her hair. "Tell your mother our apologies for making our dresses and that she does not strain herself." The twins nodded and smiled. "Bye bye!"

Kudo Suzu sighed and looked at a file. "It looks like the time has come…I'm sorry, Matsuri." A lone tear fell from her grey eyes.

* * *

**_Um...Oh well, I have nothing to say but REVIEW PLEASE! :D_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran....sadly...._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Getting To Know Each Other  
(A Little Too Well)**

**Chapter 5**

"Kyouya," The said man bowed in respect of his father. "What have you been doing these past three weeks? During 3-4pm you disappear." Ootori Kyouya emotionlessly looked at Ootori Yoshio.

"It is my personal leisure time away from everything. Human beings such as us need our breaks from stress and problems."

"Then who is this girl?" Yoshio threw the pictures of him and 'Matsu' at the boy. The shadow king slightly widened his eyes at the pictures. "I've had you followed for the past week." The father narrowed his eyes at his son. "I repeat, who is this girl?" Kyouya cleared his throat and straightened his posture.

Looking at his father in the eye, he said, "Merely an acquaintance I met during my stay at the café."

"Kyouya…" Yoshio growled. He rubbed his temples and sighed. "Just leave, I've had enough for today."

…

The shadow king lightly tapped his fingers on the table as he waited for his acquaintance to appear. He sighed and was about to leave when one of the workers walked up to him. "Um, sir? Someone told me to give this to you." Kyouya grasped the envelope given to him and waved the person away. Curious, he opened the envelope labeled with his alias in elegant writing.

_Gomenasai, Kyo-san. It seems that one of our family friends have invited my family and me to stay at their villa for the weekend, starting tonight. I hope that I have not inconvenienced you and wish you well during your weekend. I will see you soon, Kyo-san! _

_-Matsu_

The university student rubbed his temples. "This is so troublesome. If only I had not placed that challenge upon me…" He sighed and stood up with his coffee in hand. _'Well, it was also profitable that she wasn't here. My father would've been at my neck if she arrived.'_ He thought. Kyouya got into his BMW and drove off, only to pass by the limo owned by the Kudo family. "Kudo? What are they doing in this neighborhood?" He thought out loud. As he passed by the windows, he thought that he saw Hunny's stuffed rabbit and Matsu. Kyouya shook his head and focused on the road. "It can't be her…right?"

...

"Haninozuka-san, it's an honor to stay in your family villa." Kudo Matsuri said as they flew to Hokkaido via Haninozuka private plane.

"Call me Hunny, and don't worry, Matsu-chan! It seems that my brother likes your sister so I had to make connections between our families." The girl smiled and looked at her siblings chatting with Haninozuka Yasuchika and Morinozuka Satoshi.

"Well, it looks like they're getting along but I have to worry about the age gap; Yuiko's 15 and Yasuchika-kun is 19."

"I'm sure Chika-chan would be able to wait for her if he really likes her." Matsuri chuckled.

"Then I don't have any worries. He seems like a disciplined boy."

"Ne, I noticed that you act like their parents, like you're their mother. Why is that?" Before the teen could answer, the twins jumped on her and started grinning like Cheshire cats.

"What now, Yuiko, Sojirou?"

"Well, Yasuchika-senpai said that he wanted to court me." Hunny and Matsuri widened their eyes and looked at the blushing 19-year-old.

"What? I wanted to tell her myself." Satoshi sighed and put his best friend in a headlock.

"Don't worry, Hunny-nii, Nii-san, I'll punish Chika for his rude behavior."

"Wahh, don't touch my future husband!" All heads turned to the youngest female Kudo. She sheepishly smiled as Yasuchika blushed 10 different shades of red. "What? I like him too, so Matsu-nee and Hunny-san can arrange the engagement between us!" Hunny laughed, making Matsuri laugh too.

"It looks like we don't even need to discuss this, ne, Matsu-chan?" The teen nodded and looked at the young couple holding hands.

Way in the back of her subconscious, a green monster called Jealousy appeared. When she realized she's jealous of her sister, she shook her head. _'No, I am not jealous of them. I should be happy for them…right?'_

The whole time they were in Hokkaido, Yuiko and Yasuchika were almost inseparable. Matsuri managed her jealousy well, but whenever the green monster rose from her subconscious, an image of 'Kyo-san' would appear at the same time. _'Yadda, I don't like him like that. He's just a friend.'_

Behind her were two amused cousins. "Ne, Takashi, she likes Kyo-chan, ne?" Morinozuka Takashi nodded. "And Kyo-chan likes Matsu-chan." Hunny smiled. "I heard from Hika-chan and Kao-chan that Kyo-chan's been acting weird ever since we left. He gets ticked off easily when Tama-chan and the twins randomly go and visit him." Mori gave a small smile to Hunny.

"It proves us that he likes her." Hunny nodded and looked at the lonely Kudo Matsuri.

"Ne, I heard from Suzu-san that Matsu-chan's happier than before ever since she met Kyo-chan. I just wish that the two would stop their charades and get together…" Hunny smiled when Matsuri turned around. "Ne, Matsu-chan, do you like anyone at the moment?" Matsuri blushed and looked away.

"N-no, Hunny-san, why do you ask?"

"Because you're already at the age of being courted by a suitor but I've heard rumors that you reject each and every one of them, why is that?" Matsuri sighed.

"It's because I wanted to finish school first, and then worry about my love life. At the moment, I think love is a hindrance to my studies so I politely reject my suitors."

"But, don't you feel lonely?" That widened the girl's hazel eyes. "I mean, I know you have Yuiko and Sojirou and Suzu-san, but I've heard that you fully indulge yourself in school and work that you don't have the time to have fun with people other than your family. Doesn't it get lonely?" Matsuri frowned and looked at the clear blue sky.

"Yes, Hunny-san, it does get lonely, but if it helps my family and the business then I'd rather sacrifice my time than letting my family fall into pieces." She felt a pair of thin arms wrap around her small waist.

"Matsu-chan…" She chuckled, patted his shoulder and looked at him directly in the eyes.

"I'm a strong person, Hunny-san. I don't mind having all these on my shoulders. In fact, I enjoy my current situation." She then felt a strong yet gentle hand patting her head. She looked up and saw Mori giving her a worried look.

"We know that, but still you look so lonely…" Hunny said as he nuzzled his face on her neck. She blushed at the close proximity but decided to ignore it. Then again, it was good that he wasn't as short as he was 3 years ago, or else he'd be nuzzling on her chest. The hue on her face deepened and awkwardly patted him on the back.

"Um, Hunny-san, would it be possible if you…let go of me? I know I'm being harsh but the close proximity between us is um…"

Hunny understood what she was saying and lightly blushed. "Of course, I'm sorry, Matsu-chan." He let go of her and smiled. "Can I just say one thing before we go down for dinner?" Matsuri nodded. "Try to live life to the fullest, you'll never know what will happen. And if ever you need someone to talk to when you feel lonely, call us, ok? I'm sure Takashi will like that too." Mori nodded, making Matsu blush.

"Thank you for your concern, but I really am fine." She winced when someone lightly smacked the side of her head.

"Don't lie, it's not good for you, Matsu-nee." She turned around and saw Sojirou with slight red eyes.

"Sojirou, are you ok? Are you hurt?" She worriedly said as she looked at him.

"No, I'm not ok. Are we, we meaning me, Yuiko and obaa-san, the reason why you can't have a life?" Matsuri widened her eyes.

"Sojirou, why do you ask that?"

"Because Yuiko and I have been thinking, maybe you need to get away from all the work here. I remembered two years ago that you rejected every offer, from dinners to sleepovers, just so you would look after me and Yuiko. Newsflash, nee-san, me and Yuiko can take care of ourselves, so why won't you take care of yourself?" Every word her brother spat out made her heart clench.

Hunny looked between the two siblings and frowned. "Sojirou, don't talk to your sister that way, can't you see she sacrificed a lot to keep your family close?"

"BUT THAT'S JUST IT! SHE SACRIFICED EVERYTHING! Her happiness, her time, her, her…" He started shaking and tears were flowing down his cheeks. "Do you know why Yasuchika-senpai asked Yuiko if he court her? It's because I told him. I told him to just get to the point so that nee-san won't have more problems on her shoulders. I don't want nee-san to do everything for us, I want her to finally have fun, I want her to not force her smiles whenever she's in pain or stress. Nee-san…"

Matsuri looked her brother with a shocked look on her face.

"Matsuri, here." She turned and saw Mori giving her his handkerchief. She put her hand on her cheek and felt tears. She mumbled a thank you and wiped her face with the cotton handkerchief. She walked up to her brother and wiped the tears on his face.

"Sojirou, don't get me wrong but I enjoy my life the way it is now. If you and Yuiko are happy, then I'm happy, ok? I'll do anything for the two of you, and I practically mean everything, Sojirou." She smiled and kissed him on his forehead. "Go and clean your face. Don't tell your sister what happened ok? I don't want her screaming at me too." He nodded and walked away. Matsuri turned and smiled at Hunny and Mori. "Well, dinner waits for us! Let's go!"

The two cousins looked at each other and looked at the whistling Matsuri. "We have to do something." Hunny said as he got out his cell phone. "Hello, Hika-chan, Kao-chan, did you guys finish planning the party?"

"_Yea, senpai, Suzu-san said she doesn't mind if we're the MCs or the hosts. And we changed the theme to a masquerade."_

"Why is that?"

"_We have a plan…"_ Hunny didn't know whether to trust them or not but all the while he thanked them and hung up.

"A hurricane is going to emerge, I just know it."

* * *

**_Sorry for the late update. School's being mean to me. And Harry Potter has invaded my mind for months :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran... :((_**


End file.
